And then it hit me
by homeandawaylover1
Summary: Hayley finds out she is pregnant with klaus' baby, now she has to live with the original vampires and work out how she feels for klaus but there are so many obstacles and marcel seems to take a liking to Hayley to what will happen ?


When I had found out I was pregnant my heart literally stopped, I Hayley Marshall would be a mother and now apparently according to some witch named Sophie, Klaus the original vampire was the father, how could I have let this happen, Klaus was hot and mysteriously sexy and strong but a phsyco someone that enjoyed hurting other people and now I was having his child, although I dint know Klaus that well I knew he wouldn't be very impressed by this and I was scared I didn't want to go through this alone but I didn't want to go through it with Klaus either.

1 Month Later

I was now living with Klaus his sister Rebekah who I had gotten on surprisingly well with and Elijah he was so kind and always helped me with anything I needed.

It had been difficult to say the least Klaus wouldn't let me leave the house (in my story werewolves are aloud in new Orleans) because he didn't want marcel to know I was pregnant and then use it against him or something like that he had told me, I don't see much of Klaus as he is always out with marcel and planning to take over new Orleans but he still comes and checks on me every so often, I would say we are kind o friends when Klaus isn't in a bad mood so I spend most of my time with Rebekah, sometimes Klaus lets me go out with her and sometimes we just go without telling him and then get back before he notices. Rebekah had really gotten me into shopping and we went round to rousseaus a lot its where sophie and our new human friend cami work it's a bar.

HAYLEY POV

I had just woken up and after having a shower I got dressed into my sexy leather trousers my floaty white blouse and put on my black studded ankle boots and tied y hair into a fishtail plait. I looked at myself in the mirror and noticed how my baby bump was practically non-existent. I did look pretty sexy though if I do say so myself .

I walked down the long staircase to see Elijah sitting and reading some old book and Rebekah looked to be texting as I walked it to the living room the both turned to look at me

"for a pregnant girl, you look very sexy" Rebekah laughed and before I could say anything the door suddenly opened then slammed and Klaus appeared in the living room

'Ahh Hayley your up, what were you all just talking about"

"oh just how hot Hayley looks today, don't you think Klaus " Rebekah replied I hit her and we both laughed out of the corner of my eye I could see Klaus look me up and down then lick his lips, I hated when he looked at me with those eyes, it made we get butterflies inside klaus came closer and whispered in my ear "shes right you do look very sexy indeed love" I had to look at the ground because I didn't want Klaus to see me blush instead I just announced that I was hungry and wanted to get something to eat whilst the others discussed some marcel plans.

I was in the middle of devouring some pancakes when Klaus came into the kitchen.

"hey love you alright" Klaus asked "yeah I'm great I said but I was wondering if I could go out with Rebekah, have some girly time , I'm so bored in here and haven't been out for awhile" I pleaded with Klaus "Hayley love I don't know if it's a good idea what happens if you bump into marcel" he look at me apologetically "but Klaus I have Rebekah and I'm quite strong you know I can protect myself plus my bump isn't even showing and marcel doesn't even know that we know each other" I pulled Klaus closer by his tshirt and looked him in the eyes "it will be fine" I said quietly and I put my hand on Klaus's cheek "please" I said " okay you can go but not for too long ok" I took my hand away form kalus's cheek and kissedhis cheek instead " thankyou" I sad and I went to find Rebekah to tell he we were going out.

We decided to go to Rousseau's to see sophie and cami and get some famous gumbo, cami didn't know I was pregnant nor did she know about Klaus or any vampires or about werewolves or anything supernatural it was noce to be wth her and almost forget everything that was going on in my life and just be normal as we walked in cami was sitting at the bar drinking so she obviously wasn't working tonight "woaahhhh look at the sexy miss Hayley marshall walking through the door boys get ready " she drunkingly shouted "shhhh" I laughed at her " how much have you had to drink missy" I asked her "maybe a lot" we both laughed at Rebekah ordered a drink from sophie and we all sat down at the bar having a chat

A live band was playing so me and Rebekah got up to dance, we were dancing around singing with our arms up in the air, when Rebekah suddenly stopped dancing and I turned round to see what she was looking at it was Klaus and what I assumed to be marcel they hadn't see us yet so me and Rebekah went and sat down at the bar. He and marcel went and sat down and orderd sophie to bring them drinks "they are so arrogant " cami said angrily "believe me I know " I said in a whisper.

Rebekah got up and walked over to Klaus and marcel couldn't hear what they were saying but then marcel kept looking at me when the others weren't looking

"hey Rebekah" said marcel

Rebekah didn't say anything but asked Klaus when he was going home because she didn't like him being their ruining all of her fun

"speaking of fun, who is the new brunette sitting over there " marcel asked Rebekah, Klaus and Rebekah both look at each other "oh that's Hayley .. my uh friend" replied Rebekah "hot friend you got there call her over and introuduce us" "no, you stay away from Hayley" Rebekah spatback at marcel" either you call her over or ill go over there myself" "fine said Rebekah"

HAYLEY POV

I saw them all looking at me and Klaus had this angry expression on his face then Rebekah called my name so I walked over sceptically, Klaus didn't look happy especially when marcel started taking to me

"yes did you want something" I asked Rebekah

"no actually I wanted to introduce myself im marcel and you must be hayley" he put out his had so I took it and he kissed my knuckles slowly "I just though I should introduce myself because we are going to be spending so much time together " " we are " I asked confused " yes because I will be taking you on many dates, I mean how can you say not to me " klaus looked really and glared at me

"um … I have a boyfriend " Rebekah and Klaus both looked at me shocked "you do and who is this boyfriend " marcel asked hurt but just at that moment Elijah walked in and came over "Elijah … Elijah is my boyfriend" and I pulled Elijah close and kissed him, Elijah was surprised but didn't pull away when I took my lips away from Elijah I saw them all with shocked faces but Klaus just looked so angry like he was going to kill Elijah

"well you make a very cute couple , even though I am very jealous" marcel added then marcel excussed himself and said he had business to take care of

klaus looked at me with anger "home now everyone " he whisper shouted


End file.
